


Reminiscence

by adafrog



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Reminiscence<br/>Fandom: Strachey<br/>Warnings: None, PG<br/>Words: about 900<br/>Summary: A short history of Donald and Timmy.<br/>A/N: A very very late response to some challenges. A few too many for the 10 things, but definitely got the quote. </p><p>Written in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

When Timmy met Donald, he first thing he noticed about him was how different he was from his last boyfriend. Sean had been the good Irish Catholic boy his mother had wanted, and the solid Republican his father had wanted - it was amazing how being gay hadn’t gotten him out of those sorts of parental expectations, at least not in his family. Unfortunately while his parents had been very happy, he had not been. It turned out that being with someone so similar to himself was quite boring. He didn’t want to think about what that said about him. 

The next time Timmy saw Donald was in the Tiki Room. He had gone in after a long day at work, and saw him sitting alone at the bar. Timmy watched as the handsome man turned down several equally good-looking men and women who approached him. Not wanting to be another in a long line of cast-offs, he quickly ordered his drink, and retreated to a table in the back. A few minutes later Donald appeared, drinks in hand, and sat down across from him.

Their first date was a disaster. Donald showed up almost an hour late, dressed in what could only be called street-dweller chic. Luckily Donald had had a good excuse – and a bouquet of flowers - and they laughed it off, and ate at the local pancake house. Except for the constant ringing of Donald’s phone, they had been able to talk about anything and everything. It was the best date Timmy had ever had. 

It was the third Monday in June; Timmy remembered because it was the day before an important vote, and they had been working nonstop the past week, which meant that he and Donald hadn’t been able to see each other in days. Timmy called when he could, but it wasn’t enough, and for the first time ever he wished this part of his job would go faster. Lost in his thoughts, he ran outside for a quick lunch, and ran right into another person. Stammering his apologies, he looked up to see Donald standing there smiling, with a bag of take out. It wasn’t wine and candlelight, but that fifteen-minute lunch in the park with Donald was one of the most romantic he’d ever had. 

The first time Timmy saw Donald in a tux was the night of the gala fundraiser for Senator Thompson. Donald had moaned and complained about having to wear it, but not enough for Timmy to let him out of going. And when he showed up at Donald’s door that evening, he was very glad he hadn’t; instead of looking uncomfortable and out of place in the suit, he filled it perfectly. They almost didn’t make it to the party.

Timmy’s mother was the first one in his family to know about his new boyfriend. She had called one day just after Timmy had gotten back from Donald’s, and he couldn’t hide his happiness. All she could get out of him, though, was that he was handsome, sweet, and his name was Donald. 

Donald met Timmy’s parents at Thanksgiving. Timmy was hiding his nervousness by trying to talk Donald out of his. Neither of them should have worried – Donald charmed them more than perfect Sean would ever have dreamed. 

The first time Donald got hurt, Timmy tried to be nonchalant. Donald had come home with blood on his shirt, and had claimed it was just a scratch. The jagged cut on his chest was enough to make Timmy break down sobbing, but he kept it in; at least until he had finished helping bandage it up. Donald spent the rest of the night holding Timmy, and promising to be more careful - even though they both knew that wouldn’t keep him safe.

Bub Bailey was the kind of cop who could make anyone feel comfortable in a police station. Which was good because Timmy was nervous, confused, and highly embarrassed to be sitting in the middle of the Albany police station, waiting for his husband to be delivered to him. While Timmy was deliberately not listening to the explanation involving a hooker, a beat cop, and misunderstandings, he thanked Bub for helping him out, and led his still talking husband out to the car. 

One would think that being a Callahan was easy - a life filled with money, power, and social standing. Unfortunately, especially for the disowned son, being a Callahan meant only pain, suffering, and the threat of loss. Timmy cried as he read the note demanding money for the safe return of Donald. 

The second time he sat in Bub Bailey’s office was the worst day of Timmy’s life. Bub had been doing his best to find Donald, but had had no luck so far. It had been almost two days, and even if Timmy’s father had given him the ransom amount, Timmy was sure Donald would aggravate his captors enough to not care about the payoff. Finally, they had word, but it didn’t look good. 

“It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them.” Agatha Christie

Four days in the hospital was enough to start healing Donald’s wounds. The colorful bruising enough to remind Timmy of what had almost happened, and make him hover; the pain was enough for Donald to let him.


End file.
